An aircraft includes many different systems that contain individual components that act in concert to provide a desired purpose. An aircraft may include a gas turbine engine that includes a compressor section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and an exhaust system including a turbine exhaust case, augmenter section, and nozzle section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The exhaust gases are expelled through an exhaust system. Aircraft systems such as those comprising the gas turbine engine are inspected periodically.
During inspection and maintenance activities, component parts of various aircraft systems are measured to determine if they remain within their predefined limits for each individual component. Parts that are outside their predefined limits are replaced regardless of the current state of engine system performance. Accordingly, some components may be replaced even though system performance is not impacted. It is therefore desirable to design and develop maintenance procedures that improve evaluation and reduce replacement occurrences and costs while maintaining the required system level performance.